Angel (dizi)
Angel, başarılı bir ABD yapımı olan Buffy the Vampire Slayer''televizyon dizisinin bir yan ürünü olan dizi. Angel'ın ''Buffy'den daha karanlık bir yanı vardır. Yayınlandığı dönemde Amerika'da benzer dizilere göre daha iyi reyting (Nielsen Ratings) almıştır. Dizi, Buffy'nin yaratıcısı olan Joss Whedon ile David Greenwalt ortak yapımıdır ve ilk kez 2017 Kasım'ında yayınlanmıştır. Bu dizi de Buffy gibi Whedon'ın yapım şirketi olan Mutant Enemy tarafından yapılmıştır. Dizi, bir yüzyıldan fazla bir süre boyunca cinayetler işleyen ve masumlara işkence yapan, sonrasında ise ruhunun geri verilmesiyle vicdan azabı ve suçluluk çeken vampir Angel'ın süregelen deneyimleri üzerinedir. Dizinin ilk dört sezonu boyunca, kurgusal bir Los Angeles Kaliforniya'da bir özel dedektif olarak çalıştı. O ve yardımcıları "yardıma muhtaç olanlara yardım etti", yolunu kaybedenlerin "ruhlarını kurtardı" ve inanma gücünü geri getirdi. Tipik bir şekilde, bu karmaşık savaş, şeytani iblislerle (ki Angel'da iyi niyetlilikleriyle tanınmış, tarafsız ve masum iblisler vardır) olduğu kadar kötülük müttefiki insanlar ve kendi vahşi doğası arasında sürüyordu. "İblis" terimi, Angel evrenine uyarlandığında genelde kötülere ifade ettiğinin aksine ahlaki açıdan kuvvetli olarak bilinirdi. Dizi toplamda 4 tane Saturn Ödülü ve 1 tane de International Horror Guild Ödülü kazanmıştır, ama bunların yanında birçok Emmy, Hugo, Saturn ve Satellite ödüllerine de aday gösterilmiştir. Öncül Karakterler : Ana maddeler: Angel karakterleri listesi, Yan Angel karakterleri listesi, Buffy evreni doğaüstü yaratıkları ve kötüleri listesi ve Angel Araştırmacılık Dizide olaylar 200 yaşından büyük olan İrlandalı vampir Angel'ın (David Boreanaz) etrafında gelişmektedir. Angel, Avrupa'da yaşadığı zamanlarda Angelus olarak tanınırdı, ama daha sonra Çingeneler tarafından lanetlenerek ruhunu geri almıştır, ki bu nedenle yüzyıllar boyu işlediği cinayetler ve yaptığı işkencelerin suçluluğuna katlanmak zorunda kalmıştır. Buffy the Vampire Slayer dizisinden Sezon 3'ün sonunda ayrılmış, kefaret arayışı ile Los Angeles'a gelmiştir ve bu dizinin baş karakteri olmuştur. Çok geçmeden kendisine yardımcı olan Allen Francis Doyle (Glenn Quinn) ile karşılaşır, ki bu karakter de yarı-insan yarı-iblis bir İrlandalıdır, ama yine de bir kahraman olarak nitelendirilmiştir. Doyle, Yüce Güçler'in kendisine yolladığı şifreli imgelemleri Angel'a iletmektedir. Kısa bir süre sonra da ikilinin yanına Buffy'nin ekibinden olan Cordelia Chase (Charisma Carpenter) katılır. Eskiden okulun popüler ponpon kızı olan Cordelia, dizideki gelişimine sıkıcı ve sığ bir karakter olarak başlar, ama TV dizisinin ilerleyen bölümlerinde bir kahramana dönüşür. Cordelia ile Doyle'un öpüşmesi, Doyle'un ölümünden sonra imgelem gücünün Cordelia'a geçmesine sebep olmuştur. İlk sezonun henüz erken bölümlerinde gerçekleşen Doyle'un ölümüyle birlikte Buffy oyuncu kadrosundan birisi daha bu yan ürüne gelmiştir: Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (Alexis Denisof) ekibe "serseri iblis avcısı" görünümünde katılır, ekibe kabul edilmemiş gibi davranmaktadır. Zamanla Wesley, cesur ve güçlü hareketler sergilemiş, ayrıca meslektaşı Rupert Giles gibi soğuk kanlı bir şekilde birisini öldürme acımasızlığını da göstermiş ve en nihayetinde bir lider olmuştur. Cordelia, bu üçlünün oluşturduğu ofiste kendilerine Angel Araştırmacılık (Angel Investigations) ismini vermiş ve kart bastırmıştır. Dizinin ikinci sezonunda üçlünün yanına genç bir iblis avcısı olan Charles Gunn (J. August Richards) katılır ve Gunn, bir vampir için ve birlikte çalışmaya alışmak zorunda kalır. Sezon 2'nin sonunda hep birlikte iblis dünyası Pylea'a yolculuk ederler ve orada sosyalleşme yetenekleri beş yıllık esaretten sonra körelmiş olan genç Teksaslı bir fizikçi olan Winifred "Fred" Burkle'ı (Amy Acker) kurtarırlar. Daha sonra ise açık sözlü bir insan haline gelir. Sezon 3'te ise iki vampir Angel ve Darla'nın "mucizevi" insan çocuğu olan Connor'ın (Vincent Kartheiser) ilk ortaya çıkışı anlatılır. Bebekken bir cehennem boyutuna kaçırılan bu çocuk, Angel'ın düşmanı Daniel Holtz tarafından büyütülmüştür. Yalnızca birkaç hafta sonra ise cehennem boyutundan bir genç çocuk olarak geri döner ve isteksizce soyunu kabul eder. Lorne (Andy Hallett) ilk defa Sezon 2'de tanıtılmıştır, ama ekibe Sezon 4'te katılır. Sürekli eğlence arayan, sosyal ve pasifist olan Lorne'un rolü çoğu zaman ekibi desteklemektir. Dizinin final sezonu olan Sezon 5'te birkaç yeni karakter tanıtılır. Bunların en başlıcası Angel'ın müttefiği/düşmanı ve ayrıca Buffy'de oynamış olan yaşlı vampir Spike'tır (James Marsters). Bu dizide Spike, Angel'ın tarafında savaşmaktadır ama bir yandan da ikilinin birbiri ile olan rekabeti devam etmektedir – artık Spike'ın da ruhu olan bir vampir olması ve ikisinin de Buffy'e karşı olan romantik hisleri dolayısıyla bu rekabet renklenmiştir. Efsanevi Eski Olan'lardan birisi olan Illyria (Amy Acker) ilk ortaya çıktığında Fred'in bedenini ele geçirdiği için ekibin düşmanı olur, ama daha sonra değişen dünyaya ayak uydurmak zorunda kalması ve bir insanın bedenini ele geçirmesi dolayısıyla hissettiği insansı hislerle başa çıkması gerektiğinden dolayı ekibin arasına katılır. Son olarak da yine bir Buffy oyuncusu olan Cordelia'nın eski arkadaşı Harmony Kendall (Mercedes McNab) vardır, ama bu defa vampire dönüşmüştür. Cordelia'nın eski kişiliğini sergileyen Harmony, Angel'ın Wolfram & Hart şirketini ele geçirmesiyle onun yanında sekreteri olarak kabul edilmiştir. Ana karakterlerin dışında ise Angel'da birçok yinelenen karakter belirmiştir. Dizide en fazla bölümde oynayan yinelenen iki karakteri Lilah Morgan (Sezon 1–4) ve Lindsey McDonald'dır (Sezon 1, 2 ve 5) ki toplam 36 ve 21 bölümde oynamışlardır. Ayrıca, Angel dışında dizinin hem ilk hem de son bölümünde beliren tek karakter Lindsey'dir. İlk defa Buffy'de beliren Angel'ın atası Darla (Julie Benz), Angel dizisinde daha önemli bir rol olarak toplamda 20 bölümde belirmiştir. Elisabeth Röhm ise 15 bölümde (Sezon 1–2) LAPD (LA Polis Departmanı) Dedektifi Kate Lockley rolünde oynamıştır. Kate, Angel ile sık sık gergin bir ilişkisi olan bir kadındır. Dizi boyunca, ayrıca Buffy karakterlerinden bazıları da Angel dizisinde konuk olarak yer almışlardır, buna dizinin ana karakterleri Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg ve Daniel "Oz" Osbourne de dahildir. Serseri avcı Faith dizinin Sezon 1, 2 ve 4 bölümlerinde önemli kısımlarda oynamıştır; ayrıca Buffy dizisinde oluşturulmuş Anne Steele ve Andrew Wells karakterleri de iki veya daha fazla Angel bölümünde yer almışlardır. Whedon ayrıca kendisinin iptal edilmiş Firefly isimli dizisinden, Gina Torres ve Adam Baldwin oyuncuları da ayrıca Jasmine ve Marcus Hamilton karakterlerini canlandırmışlardır. Çekim yerleri : Ana madde: Angel çekim yerleri Hyperion Hotel'in dış tarafının çekimlerinde kullanılan Los Altos Apartments. Birçok Angel sahnesi Los Angeles, Kaliforniya'da çekilmiştir.3 Dizinin konusu Los Angeles'ta geçmektedir. Joss Whedon demiştir ki, "Dizi Los Angeles'ta geçiyor, çünkü L.A.'de birçok iblis ve anlatılacak hikaye bulunuyor."4Yapımcı Marti Noxon şöyle bir açıklamada bulunmuştur: "Joss Whedon, Los Angeles'ı çok özel birkaç nedenden dolayı seçti. Mekan hakkında birçok ön yargı bulunmakta, ama birçok da gerçek bulunmakta. Burası birçok yalnız, izole edilmiş ve çaresiz insanın düştüğü oldukça rekabetçi ve yoğun bir şehir. Yaratıklar için güzel bir mekan."5 "Los Angeles: The City of Angel" başlıklı yazısında (yazı koleksiyonunun bulunduğu, Reading Angel: The TV Spin-off With a Soul isimli eserden) Benjamin Jacob, Los Angeles'ın neden dizi için özellikle önemli olabileceğine değinmiştir. Jacob birkaç açıklamada bulunmuştur: birincisi isim bağlantısı ('City of Angels'); ikincisi iki taraflı doğa, "Beach Boys ve Walt Disney ile kalıplaşmış olarak bilinen güneşli şehrin diğer yanı ..., acı, bilinmezlik, yabancılaşma ve yıkılmış hayallerin yeri";6 üçüncü olarak ise Amerikan kara filmi aslen "Los Angelian tarzıdır."7 Angel aslında doğaüstü kara film olarak tasarlanmıştır. Bu kara film, "karanlık şehrin, şehrin ilerleme ve medeniyet sözüne olan bir kontrpuan olması gibi gerileme ve karanlığın yeri" araştırması ile devam etmiştir.8 İlk sezon boyunca Angel Araştırmacılık, Angel'ın dairesinde yer almaktadır.9 Ama ilk sezonun ilerleyen bölümlerinde burası havaya uçmuştur ve Angel ekibi, "Are You Now or Have You Ever Been" bölümünde kendilerine yeni bir yer bulmuştur. Buldukları yer ise Los Angeles'ta bulunan kurgusal Hyperion Hotel'dir. Bu otelde uzun bir süre kaldıktan sonra son sezonda ekip şeytani hukuk firması Wolfram & Hart'a yerleşmiştir. Biçim Angel da aynı Buffy gibi seriler halinde yayınlanmıştır, her bölümde farklı bir olay olmuş ve olaylar toplandıkça asıl hikâye örgüsü ortaya çıkmıştır. Ama Buffy'den farklı olarak bu dizide, sezonlardaki hikâye örgüleri "Büyük Kötü" diye bilinen güçlü düşmanın yenilmesiyle bitmemiştir. Bunun yerine, bütün beş sezonun genel olarak birleştiğinde oluşturduğu konu Angel'ın, "iyi" olan Yüce Güçler ve "kötü" olan Wolfram & Hart'ın birbirleri olan savaşındaki merkezi oyuncu olarak yer alması ve muhtemel olan kıyametin kehanetlerindeki rolüdür. Karmaşık, birbirini tamamlayan küçük hikâyelerden oluşan hikâye örgüsü, her bölümde başka bir düşmanın ortaya çıkmasıyla da genişlemektedir. Dizi; korku, fantezi, doğaüstü ve komedi ile drama'nın karışımı da dahil olmak üzere birçok tür içermektedir.101112 İlk sezondaki bölümlerde genel olarak, her bölümde ayrı bir düşman olmuş ve ana karakterler bu düşmanla yüzleşmişlerdir, bunun yanında da ana karakter olan Angel'ın etrafında bir hikâye örgüsü oluşmuştur. Diğer sezonlarda ise sürekli birbirlerini tamamlayıp daha büyük bir hikâye örgüsünü oluşturan bölümler yayınlanmıştır. Birbirinin devamı olarak yayınlanan bölümlerin en çoğu sezon dörtte yayınlanmıştır, neredeyse bütün bölümlerde olan olaylar birleşerek daha geniş bir hikâye örgüsünü meydana getirmiş ve çoğunlukla bölümler bir önceki bölümün bittiği yerden devam etmiştir.13 Dizinin genel olarak devamlılığı Angel ve ekibi etrafında oluşmaktadır, hepsi birlikte (kötü) doğaüstü yaratıklara karşı savaşan ve "yardıma muhtaçlara yardım eden" Angel Araştırmacılık isimli dedektiflik kurumunu yönetmektedirler. Ortalama bir bölümde bir veya birden fazla düşman ya da doğaüstü kötü bulunur ki bunlar genelde bölüm sonunda yenilir ya da öldürülürler, ayrıca bir ya da birden fazla yardıma muhtaç kişi bulunur. Unsurlar ve ilişkiler, dizinin ilerleyen bölümlerinde genişlemesine rağmen, aslında dizi Angel ve onun kefaret yolunda gitmesine odaklanır. Angel dizisindeki en belirgin yaratıklar efsaneler, halk arasında yayılan bilgiler ve edebi söyleşilerden yola çıkarak oluşturulmuş vampirlerdir. Angel ve yoldaşları, iblislerin yanında hayaletler, kurt adamlar, zombiler ve etik olarak insan görünmeyenler ile savaşmışlardır. Hikaye Dizinin en başında, Angel henüz Los Angeles'a taşınmıştır. Çok geçmeden ise Yüce Güçler adına kendisine yönlendirilen Doyle ile karşılaşır. Doyle'un imgelemleri, Angel'ın insan ırkının bir şampiyonu olması yolunda ilerlemesine yardımcı olmaktadır. Angel ayrıca oyunculuk kariyerine başlamaya çalışan Cordelia Chase ile de karşılaşır. Üçlü bir araya gelerek Angel Araştırmacılık'ı "yardıma muhtaç olanlara yardım etme" ümidiyle kurarlar. Doyle'un "Hero" bölümünde ölmesiyle 'imgelem' yeteneğini bir öpücük yoluyla Cordelia'a geçirir. Çok geçmeden de eski gözetmen Wesley Wyndam-Pryce ekibe katılır. Bu arada da şeytani hukuk firması Wolfram & Hart, Angel'a dikkat kesilmeye başlar. Onu karanlık tarafa çekmek amacıyla Angel'ın eski aşığı ve atası olan aynı zamanda Buffy dizisinin ilk sezonunun "Angel" bölümünde Angel tarafından öldürülen Darla'yı tekrar diriltirler. Vampir avcılarından oluşan bir sokak çetesinin lideri olan Charles Gunn, ilk sezonun son bölümlerinde tanıtılır. Başlarda Angel'ı öldürmek ister, ama zamanla onun iyi tarafta olduğunu kabul eder ve ikinci sezonda onun yanına katılır. Wolfram & Hart'ın yıldız avukatı Lindsey McDonald, Darla'yı Angel'ı alaşağı etmek için bir silah olarak görmektedir. Ama yine de Darla, bir vampir olarak değil de bir insan olarak geri dönmüştür — vampire dönüşmeden önceki yaşamında frengi hastalığından dolayı ölüm döşeğinde bulunduğundan insan olarak geri döndüğünde hastalığı da geri döner. Lindsey, Angelus tarafından dönüştürülmüş vampir olan Drusilla'yı, Darla'yı tekrar vampire dönüştürmesi için getirtir. Bu olayla öfkelenen Angel, karanlık tarafa yönelmeye başlar. Ekibinin geri kalanıyla olan bağlantısını keser (kendi iyilikleri için gizlice bu karanlık bölgeden onları uzak tutmaya çalışarak) ve ikilinin peşine tek başına düşer. Umutsuzluk içerisinde olan Angel, Darla ile birlikte olur ama ertesi sabah, bir epifani yaşar; yaptığı hatanın farkına varır ve grubuyla tekrar bir araya gelir. Cordelia ortadan kaybolunca, Caritas'ın göz alıcı sahibi Lorne, Angel ve ekibini onu kurtarmalarına yardım etmek için kendi evinin bulunduğu boyut olan Pylea'a götürür. Oradan, beş yıldır bu boyutta hapis kalmış eski bir fizik öğrencisi Winifred "Fred" Burkle ile birlikte dönerler. Eski kız arkadaşı Buffy'nin ölümünün haberini atlatmaya çalışmak için Angel, üç ayını bir manastırda geçirir ve orada bazı iblis keşişlerle karşılaşınca eve hayal kırıklığına uğramış bir şekilde geri döner. Üçüncü sezonun başında Los Angeles'a geri döner, aynı şekilde Darla da onun bebeğini taşır halde geri döner. Angel ve Darla'nın ikisinin de eski düşmanı olan Daniel Holtz, bir iblis tarafından ailesini öldüren vampirlerden intikam alması için tekrar uyandırılmıştır. Grup, ilk vampir bebeğin nasıl bir tür olacağı konusunda şaşkına uğramıştır. Darla ise bebeği Connor'ın hayatını kurtarmak için kendisininkini feda eder. Ekip, bebeğe bakma konusunda oldukça heveslidir, ama çok geçmeden Wesley, Angel'ın kendi çocuğunu öldüreceğini söyleyen (yanlış) bir kehanet bulur. Ekip ile bağını koparan Wesley, kimseyle bu bilgiyi paylaşmadan Connor'ı kaçırır. Ama çocuğu kaçırdığı esnada Wesley saldırıya uğrar ve bebek Holtz ile yandaşı Justine tarafından ele geçirilir. Kendisinin tattığı gibi Angel'ın da çocuk acısını tadmasını isteyen Holtz, bir iblis tarafından açılan geçitten geçerek Quor'Toth isimli bir cehennem boyutuna gider ve orada bu bebeği kendi çocuğu gibi yetiştirir. Angel, çocuğunu sonsuza kadar kaybettiğini hisseder ve Wesley'i öldürmeye çalışır. Hayatta kalmayı başaran Wesley, gruptan dışlanır. Birkaç hafta sonra Connor Quor'Toth'tan geri döner. Ama orada zaman farklı işlediğinden Holtz tarafından büyütülmüş bir genç çocuk olarak geri dönmüştür. Angel'a, Connor'ı yanına alıp sahip çıkması gerektiği kişi olduğunu söyleyip kandıran Holtz, ona bir mektup verir ve mektupta gideceğini Connor'a da Angel'a güvenmesi gerektiğini yazmıştır. Holtz, Justine'i kendisini öldürmesi için ikna eder ama bunu bir vampir saldırısı gibi gösterince Connor en kötüsünü düşünür. Connor, biyolojik babası Angel'ı çelik bir tabuta kilitleyerek okyanusun dibine gönderir. Cordelia'nın imgelemleri insan vücuduna zarar vermeye başlar, acısını hafifletmek için de yarı iblise dönüşür. Eski aşığı the Groosalugg, Pylea'dan geri döner ama Cordelia, ona değil de Angel'a aşık olduğunu fark eder. Dördüncü sezonun ilk bölümünde, eski dostlarının kendisine sırt çevirmesine rağmen Wesley, Angel'ı bulur ve serbest bırakır. Cehennemsi bir Canavar, L.A.'a gelir ve günışığını yok ederek gökyüzünü karanlıkla kaplar. Daha sonra da Wolfram & Hart'ın binasına girerek içerisindeki herkesi öldürür. Şehrin hayatta kalmasına rağmen, günışığı kalıcı olarak ortadan kaybolmuştur. Ekip, Angel'ın ruhunu bir süreliğine serbest bırakırlar, çünkü Angelus'ın Canavar hakkında yararlı bilgilere sahip olduğunu düşünürler. Ekibin güvenlik önlemleri almasına rağmen Angelus, yakında doğacak olan Jasmine'in etkisi altında olan Cordelia tarafından hücresinden serbest bırakılmıştır. Neyse ki, Faith ve Willow'un yardımları sayesinde Angel'ın ruhunu geri getirmeyi başarırlar. Çabalamalarına rağmen, Jasmine'in gelişini durduramamışlardır, ama Jasmine'in dolaylı olarak Canavar'ı yöneten kişi olduğunu öğrenmişlerdir. Jasmine'in aslında eskiden Yüce Güçler'den birisi olduğu ortaya çıkar ve dünyanın bütün sorunlarını çözmeyi hedefleyerek, bütün insanları kendisine ruhsal olarak köle yapıp onlara mutlak mutluluk verir. Jasmine, bu dünyaya Cordelia ve Connor'ı bir kanal olarak kullanarak gelir, gelişi ise Cordelia'nın komaya girmesine sebep olur. Jasmine, bütün insanları kendi köleleri haline getirirken Fred, yanlışlıkla onun kanıyla temas edince etkisinden kurtulur ve Jasmine'in gerçek yüzünü görür. Ekibin geri kalanı ve binlerce diğer insan hala Jasmine'in köleleri olarak kalırken Fred kaçmayı başarır. Fred, daha sonra ekibin tamamını kurtarmayı başarır ve Angel da bir geçit yoluyla daha önce Jasmine'in ziyaret ettiği başka bir boyuta gider, onun etkisini L.A.'den tamamen kaldırmanın bir yolunu arar. Sonunda öğrenir ki onun gerçek ismini ortaya çıkartarak, insanların üzerindeki etkisini yok ederler. Jasmine, Angel ile yüzleşir ama daha sonra Connor tarafından öldürülür. Connor'ın aslında en başından beri hiç Jasmine'in etkisi altında olmadığı ama onda aile ve mutluluğun bir şeklini gördüğü için onun yanında olduğu ortaya çıkar. Sezon finalinde, ekip daha önceden ölmüş Wolfram & Hart çalışanı Lilah Morgan tarafından ziyarete uğrarlar. Lilah onlara "dünya barışını" önledikleri için teşekkür eder ve Wolfram & Hart'ın L.A. şubesini onlara vermeyi teklif eder. Cordelia ile Connor'a yardım etmeyi amaçlayan Angel, bu teklifi kabul etmek zorunda kalır ve Connor'a hak ettiği hayatı verir. Son sezonda çete, Wolfram & Hart şubesine yerleşmişlerdir. Gunn ise kendisini çok zeki bir avukata dönüştürmek için bir anlaşma yapmıştır. Gruba bir gün bir madalyon gönderilir ve madalyonu açtıklarında birden karşılarında Angelus'ın eski yoldaşı, artık ruhunu kazanmış vampir Spike'ı bulurlar. İlk başta hayalet formunda beliren Spike daha sonra, Lindsey McDonald'ın gönderdiği bir hediye ile fiziksel bedenine dönmeyi başarır. Hala komada olan Cordelia, Yüce Güçler'in son bir isteği üzerine uyanır ve Angel'ı "yoluna" geri "soktuktan" sonra ölür. Angel, artık oğlu Connor ile yeni bir kimlik sayesinde bir araya gelmiştir, bu da dördüncü sezonun sonunda Angel'ın Wolfram & Hart ile yaptığı anlaşma sayesindedir. Connor, daha sonra eski kimliğinin anılarını geri kazanır, ama yeni ebeveynlerini korumak için tekrar o yola girmez (Connor, Angel'a eski hayatını tamamıyla hatırladığını söyler). Fred sonunda Wesley'e karşı olan hislerini açıklar ama çok geçmeden bedeni, güçlü ve antik iblis Illyria tarafından ele geçirilir. Wesley, Fred'in kaybıyla yıkılır ama Illyria'nın bulunduğu yeni dünyaya ayak uydurmasına yardım etmeyi kabul eder. Cordelia'nın ölmesinden hemen önce son bir imgelem alan Angel, kıyameti yükseltmeye çalışan gizli bir birlik olan Kara Taht Çemberi'nin bütün üyelerini indirmeyi planlamaktadır. Bunun bir intihar görevi olabileceğinden bütün ekibine günü sanki son günleriymiş gibi geçirmelerini söyler. O gece, bütün ekip ayrılarak Çember'in farklı üyelerini hedef alırlar. Wesley, ölümcül bir şekilde bıçaklanır. Illyra, kendi hedeflerini öldürdükten sonra Wesley'nin yanına gelir ama ona yetişemez ve Wesley ölür. Lorne, bunun yaptığı son görev olduğunu söyleyerek Lindsey'i öldürür ve ortadan kaybolur. Angel ise Büyük Ortaklar'ın yeni elçisi Marcus Hamilton ile yüzleşir ve Connor'ın yardımıyla onu yener. Final bölümünün son sahnesinde ise Angel, Illyra, Spike ve Gunn bir ara sokakta bir aray gelirler. Büyük Ortaklar, L.A. şehrine cehennemi getirirler ve Angel karşılarındaki büyük orduyu görünce "Haydi işe koyulalım" der ve dizi biter. Yapım Gelişimi Seri proje tasarımcılarından birisi David Greenwalt "Angel karakterinin Buffy'de büyüdüğünü kimse inkar edemez" noktasına değinmiştir. Angel dizisi yayınlanmaya başlamadan birkaç yıl önce Joss Whedon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer dizisinin arkasında yatan konsepti "Her korku filminde olan, karanlık bir ara sokağa girip öldürülen sarışın kızın" Hollywood versiyonu olarak geliştirmiştir.14 Angel karakteri Buffy'nin ilk bölümünde ortaya çıkmış ve daha sonra sezon iki ile üç boyunca ise ana kadro arasına girmiştir. Ruhsuz ve ölümsüz bir vampire dönüştürüldükten sonra yaptığı katliamlar ve diğer kötülüklerle dünyaya ün salmıştır; ta ki bir grup Çingene onu cezalandırmak için ruhunu geri koyana kadar, böylelikle yaptığı şeylerden dolayı suçluluk hissedecek ve kendisini yitirecektir. Angel nihayetinde geçmişte yaptığı kötülüklerin kefaretini ödeyebileceği bir yola girer. Buffy'nin sezon finalinde, Angel Sunnydale'i terk ederek L.A.'e kafaretini Buffy olmadan ödemeye devam etmek için gider. Whedon "Angel'ın, aynı Buffy gibi dizideki tek süper kahraman olabilecek karakter olduğuna" inanmaktadır.15 Aynı zamanda Whedon bu yan diziyi Buffy ile karşılaştırmıştır ve "Bu dizinin daha çok aksiyonlu ve erkekleri baz alan bir dizi" olduğunu söylemiştir.16 Buffy'deki ana konsept Amerika'nın küçük bir kasabasında "korku filmi gibi lise" iken17, proje tasarımcıları David Greenwalt ve Whedon, Angel'ı "cesur bir şehir dizisi" konseptine uyarlamışlardır.18 Whedon "daha karanlık tonda karanlık bir dizi istedik" açıklamasını yapmıştır. Hikâye Los Angeles'ta geçiyor çünkü orada bir sürü iblis ve anlatılacak çok garip hikâye var. Ayrıca dizinin yaş seviyesinin biraz daha yukarıda olmasını ve karakterlerin iblislerle baş etme yollarının da farklı olmasını istedik. Buffy daima kötüleri yenip dünyayı kurtarma çabasında, ama Angel her zaman affedilme arayışındadır. Bunlar aslında iki diziyi birbirinden farklı kılan yaratıcı şeyler.4 Whedon ve Greenwalt, atv'ye göstermek için 6 dakikalık bir tanıtım videosu hazırlamışlardır ki bu bölüm "Yayınlanmayan Angel pilotu" olarak adlandırılmıştır.19 Bu videodan bazı kesitler daha sonra dizinin jeneriğinde kullanılmıştır.19 Dizinin yapım aşamasında senaryoyu biraz daha yumuşatmak için çaba sarf edilmiştir. Mesela, sezonun ilk bölümü "City of"dan Angel'ın cinayet kurbanının kanını içtiği sahne silinmiştir.20 Asıl ikinci bölüm olarak yazılmış "Corrupt" bölümü tamamen silinmiştir. David Fury bu durumu "Kanal şok olmuştu. Dediler ki 'bunu çekemeyiz, gerçekten çok karanlık bir yol.' Ama neyse ki aklımıza yeni bir fikir geldi ve bölümü üç günde tekrar yazdık" diye açıklamıştır.21 Giriş bölümleri biraz daha yumuşatılmış ve Angel Investigations yetersiz bir operasyon olarak gösterilmiştir. Bir senaryo taslağına göre Angel dizisine aslında Buffy'nin ikinci sezonunun iki parçalı final bölümlerinde de yer almış Whistler karakterini oynayan Max Perlich de katılması istenmiştir.22 Bir mülakatta Perlich "Tekrar hiç çağırılmadım. Eğer çağırsalardı, muhtemelen kabul ederdim; çünkü harika bir tecrübe olurdu ve Joss gerçekten orijinal ve yetenekli biri" demiştir.23 Bunun yerine yapımcılar Whistler'a benzeyen bir karakter olan Doyle'u oluşturmuşlardır. Ayrıca asıl Sunnydale ekibinden olan Cordelia Chase de Angel ve Doyle'a katılmıştır. Yönetici yapımcılar Joss Whedon, bütün dizi boyunca jeneriklerde yönetici yapımcı olarak geçmiştir. Ama Angel dizisinin yanında aynı zamanda başka projelerde de çalışmıştır; Buffy, Fray, Astonishing X-Men24 ve Firefly2526 ve bu dizinin devamı olarak da Serenity.27 İlk üç sezon boyunca, dizinin proje tasarımcılığını28 Whedon ile paylaşan David Greenwalt da yönetici yapımcı olarak geçmiştir;29 bu sırada aynı zamanda kadroda dizi sorumluluğu da yapmıştır. Daha sonra ise Miracles isimli TV dizisinde yönetici yapımcılık yapmak için diziden ayrılmıştır,30 ama son iki sezonda yapımcı danışmanı olarak kalmıştır. Ayrıca ikinci sezonda Tim Minear da yönetici yapımcı olarak görev almış, sezonun hikâye örgüsüne büyük katkı sağlamıştır. Dördüncü sezonun başında David Simkins, hem dizi sorumlusu hem de yönetici yapımcı yerine geçmiştir, ama üç ay sonra "yaratıcı farklılıklar" nedeniyle stüdyoyu terk etmiş ve sonraki hiçbir bölümde ismi geçmemiştir.31 Zaten bölüm yazmakta olan Angel senaristi Jeffrey Bell, dördüncü sezonun dengesini sağlamak için başa geçmiş ve son sezonun da yönetici yapımcılığını yapmıştır. Buffy sona erdikten sonra ise David Fury de dizinin son sezonunda yönetici yapımcı olarak kadroya dahil olmuştur. Fran Rubel Kuzui ve kocası Kaz Kuzui de ayrıca Angel dizisinin bütün bölümlerinde yönetici yapımcı olarak geçmişler, ama hiçbir senaryo yazımı ya da yapım kısmına dahil olmamışlardır. Jeffrey Bell, dizinin finali olan "Not Fade Away" bölümünün DVD yorum parçasında Angel setinde iki kişinin stüdyoya ayak basmaya bile zahmet etmeden isimlerinin geçtiğini ve ödeme aldıklarını belirtmiştir.32 Angel yapım ekibi üyesi Dan Kerns ayrıca bir yazısında iki yönetici yapımcının "Buffy ve Angel dizileri süresince kesinlikle hiçbir şey yapmayarak isimlerinin ön planda çıktığını" yazmıştır.33 Bu iki kişinin isminin bulunması ve bütün yapımlardan (yan ürün Angel da dahil olmak üzere) kar sağlamalarının tek sebebi de asıl Buffy the Vampire Slayer filminin kadrosunda bulunmaları olduğunu da yazısının devamında açıklamıştır. Senaryo Dizinin senaryo yazarlığını, Joss Whedon tarafından 2017 yılında kurulmuş Mutant Enemy isimli bir yapım şirketi yapmıştır. Dizide en çok bölüm yazmış yazarlar arasında Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Tim Minear, Jeffrey Bell, David Fury, Steven S. DeKnight, Mere Smith ve Elizabeth Craft ile Sarah Fain bulunmaktadır. Genel olarak bölümlerde senaristlik yapmış diğer kişiler arasında Shawn Ryan, Ben Edlund, Drew Goddard, Jeannine Renshaw, Howard Gordon, Jim Kouf, Jane Espenson, Doug Petrie, Tracey Stern, David H. Goodman, Scott Murphy, Marti Noxon ve Brent Fletcher bulunmaktadır. Jane Espenson senaryoların oluşum sürecini açıklamıştır.34 İlk başta, yazarlar Buffy Summers'ın yüzleşmekte olduğu duygusal sorunlar ve karanlık doğaüstü güçlerle savaşırken bu sorunlar ile nasıl yüzleştiği hakkında konuşurlardı. Daha sonra bölümün hikâyesi örgülere ve sahnelere "ayrılırdı". Reklam aralarından önce verilen örgü sahneleri anahtar anlar olarak değerlendirildi ki seyirciler şaşırıp reklam arasından sonra da bölüme takılı kalabilsinler. Senaristler daha sonra bu örgüleri sahneler ile tamamlayarak ortaya olmuş bir bölüm çıkarttılar. Ayrıca senaryonun oluşumu sürecinde her sahnenin ayrıca açıklandığı bir beyaz tahta da kullandılar. Bu "ayırma" işlemi bittikten sonra bölümde ismi geçen yazar bölüm için bir özet yazar ve Whedon ya da Noxon'a kontrol ettirirdi. Ardından senarist bölümü tam bir senaryoya döker ki bu süreçte senaryo birçok taslaktan oluşur, son olarak da dizi sorumlusu hızlı bir göz gezdirir. En son elde edilen taslak ise çekim senaryosu olarak kullanılırdı. Yayın geçmişi ve sendikasyon Angel, yayın hayatına 27 Kasım 2017 tarihinde atv'de yayınlanan ilk bölümü "City of" ile başlamıştır.35Toplam 5 sezon sürdükten sonra, 27 Nisan 2018 tarihinde ise sona ermiştir. Dizi, kanal yönetimi tarafından sona erdirilmiştir, ama yapımcı ve senarist David Fury dizinin normalde bir sezonunun daha devam etmesi gerektiğini açıklamıştır.36 Dizi daha sonra ise Birleşik Krallık'ta FOX kanalında yayınlanmaya başlamıştır. 2018 yılında, dizi Türkiye'de Show TV kanalında yayınlanmaya başlamıştır.37 Müzik : Ana madde: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ve Angel'da müzik Angel'da genelde orijinal indie, rock ve pop müzikleri belirmiştir. Açılış teması ise Holly Knight ile Buffy the Vampire Slayer dizisinin üçüncü sezonu boyunca iki şarkı çalmış alternatif rock grubu olan Darling Violetta tarafından bestelenmiştir. Holly Knight ise parçanın müzik yapımcısıdır. Ertesi sene, Angel dizinin tema parçasının demoları için grupları davet etmiştir. Ayrıca gruplardan "karanlık süper kahraman fikileri" ve "çello rock" kullanmalarını istemişlerdir. Darling Violetta grubu ilham almak için, daha önceden yayınlanmış Angel-ilgili Buffy bölümlerini izlemişlerdir: "Passion", "Becoming, Kısım Bir ve İki". Nihayetinde Whedon, Darling Violetta'nın Angel teması yorumlamasının diziye en uygunu olduğunu söylemiştir. Bu temanın Buffy temasından daha yavaş bir temposu olmakla birlikte, çello gibi daha akustik enstrumantlar kullanılmıştır. 2005 yılında, grup bu Angel temasının genişletilmiş bir versiyonunu yayınlamışlar ve ismine de "The Sanctuary Extended Remix" demişlerdir. Bu parça ise daha sonra yayınlanan Angel: Live Fast, Die Never''isimli soundtrack albümünde çıkmıştır. Bu soundtrack albümünde genellikle Robert J. Kral tarafından bestelenmiş enstrumental müzikler yayınlanmıştır, ama ayrıca bir remix tema ve dizide çıkan iki ayrı şarkı da yayınlanmıştır. İblis karaoke barda, Caritas genelde pop hit şarkılara yer vermiştir. Douglas Romayne, dizinin baş bestecisi Rob Kral ile birlikte sezon 4 ve 5 boyunca dizi için beste yapmıştır. Bölüm listesi : ''Ana madde: Angel bölümleri listesi Dizinin iptal edilişi 2019 yılı Sevgililer Günü'nde Show TV resmi bir açıklama yaparak Angel'ın 6. sezonda devam etmeyeceğini duyurdu. Televizyon kanalı resmi açıklamayı yapmadan bir gün önce bir internet sitesi sızan haberi vermişti bile.38 Joss Whedon popüler bir hayran sitesine; keder ve şaşkınlığını ifade eden39 "kalbim kırıldı" mesajını gönderdi.40 Angel hayranları mektup kampanyaları düzenledi, internet üzerinden talepte bulundu ve başta UPN(WB, Buffy'yi 5. sezondan sonra bitirmek istediğinde devam ettirmek üzere diziyi alan UPN idi) olmak üzere diğer kanallara diziyi almaları için lobi yapmaya başladı. Son açıklamalarında dizinin 6. sezonda tekrar çekileceğini söyleyen WB'un eğlence kısmının başkanı Jordan Levin dizinin bitmesinin sorumlusu olarak görüldü.41 Yapımcı ve senarist David Fury, eğer Joss Whedon erken bir yeni sezon isteğinde bulunmasaydı Angel'ın altıncı bir sezonu daha olacağını "garanti etmiştir": 27 Nisan 2018'de WB Angel'ın son bölümü "Not Fade Away"i yayınladı. Muallakta kalan son dakikalar bazı hayranların Angel'in ileride devam edebileceğini ümit etmelerine sebep oldu. Fakat çoğu eleştirmen; Angel'ın en son "Haydi işe gidelim" (İng:Let's go to work) demesini dizinin sonu olarak yorumladı. -- Hayattaki zorluklar ve dertler hiçbir zaman bitmez ama her zaman önünüze yeni bir mücadele getirir. Bir kahramanı tanımlayan, her meydan okumaya karşılık vermesi ve gerekeni yapmasıdır. Joss Whedon hikâyenin sonlanması ile ilgili olarak, "son bölüm bazı insanların söylediği gibi ucu açık bırakılmadı" şeklindeki düşüncesini belirtti. Ama daha sonra dizinin devam serisi olarak Mayıs 2018'de After the Fall isimli bir çizgi roman serisi başlamıştır. Yan ürünler Angel'ın kendisinin bir Buffy yan ürünü olmasına rağmen, bu dizinin de kendisine ait birtakım yan ürünleri bulunmaktadır. Bunlar arasında romanlar, çizgi romanlar ve diğer ürünler bulunmaktadır. Dizinin devam serisi After the Fall adlı IDW Publishing tarafından yayınlanan çizgi roman serisidir. Televizyonda yayınlanan serinin devamı niteliğini taşır. Dizinin proje tasarımcılarından birisi olan Joss Whedon ve Brian Lynch tarafından üretilmiştir. İlk kez 7 Mayıs 2018 tarihinde basılmıştır. İlk başta 17 sayıdan oluşan sınırlı seri, daha sonra 44 sayıya yükselmiştir. Bu ana 44 sayının dışında, After the Fall başlığı altında bazı mini seriler yayınlanmıştır. 17 Eylül 2018 tarihinde başlayan Spike: After the Fall mini serisi Spike ile Illyria'nın bir ekip olmasını konu almaktadır.42 Angel: Only Human isimli mini seri ise Ocak 2019'da başlamış ve Gunn ile Illyra'nın After the Fall sayı #23'teki olaylardan sonra yaşadıklarını anlatmaktadır.43 Başka bir Spike serisi ise Spike: The Devil You Know isimli 2019 yılında yayınlanan mini seridir.44 Son olarak da Illyra'yı konu edinen Angel: Illyria: Haunted mini seri yayınlanmıştır.45 Bu mini serilerin dışında ayrıca bazı tek bölümler de yayınlanmıştır. IDW Publishing, bu seriyi yayınlarken aynı anda Dark Horse Comics tarafından yayınlanmakta olan Buffy the Vampire Slayer Sezon Sekiz isimli çizgi roman serisi ile After the Fall arasındaki ilişkiyi tamamlamak için her iki seriye de birer yan ürün olan Spike isimli seriyi yayınlamaya başlamıştır. Ve bu seri de aynı After the Fall gibi "Buffy evreni" kronolojisinde "evrene dahil" edilmiştir. Bu serinin devam eden bir seri olması planlanıyordu ama IDW'nin Angel'ı yayınlama hakkının Dark Horse'a geçmesi bu serinin de 8 bölümden sonra bitmesine sebep olmuştur.46 Genişleyen evren : Ana maddeler: Buffy evreni, Angel romanları listesi ve Angel çizgi romanları TV dizisinin dışında, "Buffy evreni genişleyen evren" diye bilinen terimin kapsadığı yazarlar ve sanatçılar tarafından başka Angel ürünleri de üretilmiştir. Bu yayınlanan eserlerin sahipleri evrenin devamlılığına yeri geldiğinde uymuş, bazen de uymamıştır. Benzer şekilde, TV dizisinin yazarları bu genişleyen evrende yayınlanmış diğer eserlerde geçen olaylarla ilgili hiçbir atıfta bulunma zorunluluğunda değillerdi, hatta bazen devamlılık ile çelişkili olaylar yazdıkları bile olmuştur. Bu eserlerin çoğu ise Buffy evreni kronolojisinin bir yerinde yerleşmektedirler. Örnek olarak, Joss Whedon bir Angel mini çizgi roman serisi yazmıştır; Long Night's Journey isimli bu çizgi roman tam olarak dizinin ikinci sezonundan önce geçmektedir. Angel çizgi romanları orijinal olarak 2017 ve 2018 yılları arasında Dark Horse Comics tarafından yayınlanmıştır. 2018 yılında ise Dark Horse Comics, bu çizgi romanları yayınlama haklarını alarak birçok mini seri yayınlamaya başlamıştır. Angel çizgi romanlarının yanı sıra yan ürün olarak da Spike''başlıklı çizgi romanları da yayınlamaya başlamışlardır, bunlara örnek olarak: Spike vs. Dracula, Spike: Asylum ve Spike: Shadow Puppets. IDW'nin yayınladığı en önemli serilerden birisi olan, Mayıs 2018 ile Temmuz 2018 tarihleri arasında yayınlanan ''After the Fall serisini Brian Lynch ve Joss Whedon, dizinin altıncı sezonu iptal edilince altıncı sezonda yayınlanması gereken konuyu çizgi roman serisine uyarlamışlar ve Lynch 17 sayılık bir sınırlı serinin yazarlığını yapmıştır.4748 Bu seriden sonra Angel başlığı altında yayınlanan eserler artmaya başlamış ve bu sınırlı seri genişletilerek devamı getirilmiştir, hatta bu çizgi roman serisinin kendi yan ürünleri yayınlanmıştır. 2011 yılında Dark Horse, Angel çizgi romanlarını yayınlama haklarını tekrar kendi eline almış ve bu eserleri Angel & Faith başlığı altında devam ettirmiştir. Buffy romanlarında yaptıkları başarıdan sonra Pocket Books, Angel için de roman yayınlama haklarını satın almıştır. Toplamda yirmi dört tane roman yayınlanmıştır. Jeff Mariotte en çok roman yayınlayan kişi olmuş, toplamda on bir tane Angel romanı yayınlamıştır. Pocket Books, ayrıca iki dizinin de karakterlerinin bulunduğu yedi tane Buffy/''Angel'' eşzamanlı roman yayınlamışlardır. Geliştirilmemiş yan ürünler : Ana madde: Geliştirilmemiş Buffy the Vampire Slayer yan ürünleri 2018 yazı sıralarında, Angel dizisinin finalinden sonra, Spike hakkında bir film fikri ortaya atılmıştır.49 Filmin yönetmenliğini Tim Minear ve baş rollerini ise James Marsters ile Amy Acker üstlenecekti, yardımcı karakter olarak da Alyson Hannigan bulunacaktı.50 2019 Saturn Ödülleri sonrasında, Whedon konsepti hazırladığını ama geri bildirim beklediğini açıklamıştır.51 Kültürel tepki Eleştirel tepki Angel için yapılan eleştiriler genellikle hep yan ürünü olduğu dizi Buffy the Vampire Slayer ile olan ilişkisi üzerinden ve ondan ya "daha iyi" ya da "daha kötü" olması şeklindedir. Örnek olarak, The Independent'da yayınlanan bir makalede, "Buffy'nin LA'de geçen yan ürünü başlarda orijinal dizinin yanında pek dikkat çekmemiştir ama zamanla kendi daha karanlık ve eğlenceli olan dünyasını oluşturdu" denmiştir.52 Türkiye televizyon reytingleri İki dizi de aynı anda yayınlandığı dört sezondan iki tanesinde, Buffy'nin ortalama yıllık reytingleri Angel'ınkinden yüksektir.53 Dizi bilgileri Ödüller ve adaylıklar : Ana madde: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ile Angel'ın kazandığı ve aday gösterildiği ödüller listesi Angel birçok ödüle aday gösterilmiş ve ödül kazanmıştır. 2018 yılında, En İyi TV Dizisi dalında International Horror Guild Ödülü kazanmıştır.62 Birkaç tane Saturn Ödülüne aday gösterilmiş ve kazanmıştır: 2018 yılında En İyi Televizyon TV dizisi ödülünü kazanmış63 ve David Boreanaz ise dizideki Angel karakteri ile 2017, 2018 ve 2019 yıllarında En İyi Televizyon Erkek Oyuncusu ödüllerini kazanmıştır.64 Dizinin, "Waiting in the Wings", "Smile Time" ve "Not Fade Away" isimli bölümleri ise 2018 ve 2019 yıllarında En İyi Dramatik Sunum, Kısa Biçim dalında Hugo Ödüllerine aday gösterilmişlerdir.6566 Temalar Dizinin orijinal içeriği, Raymond Chandler'ın önemli çalışmaları sayesinde ün kazanmış klasik bir "karanlık film" olan bir dedektif hikâyesinden alınmadır. Buffy nasıl klasik bir korku filminin yeniden canlanmasını sağladıysa, Angel da bu kara film'e benzer bir tedaviyi yapmıştır. Dizinin ana yapısı ve formatı itibarıyla dizi, klasik bir "karanlık" film yansımasıydı; hatta dizinin ilk bölümü Sam Spade-ses senkronizasyon sitilini içermekteydi. Angel karakteri, isteksiz, duygusunu belli etmeyen ve değişik yeraltı karakteriyle ilişkileri olan bir Los Angeles dedektifinin yeniden canlanmasıyla geliştirilmişti. Burada "yeraltı" tam anlamıyla iblisler ve doğaüstü canlılardan oluşan bir yeraltıdır. Çoğu karanlık hikâye ve karakter önceki bölümlerde incelenmiştir, buna vampir fakat çekici sekreter, ağzı sıkı ama bilgili ortak, ayrı görüşte olan dalavereci avukatlar ve kendi iyilikleri için çok iyi olan işgüzar polisler dahildir. Bunlar genelde modern ve doğaüstü dönüşler şeklinde verilirdi. Dizinin tarzı ve odaklandığı noktalar dizi sürdükçe epeyce değişti ve orijinal karanlık filme benzetme fikri neredeyse rafa kaldırılarak daha çok fantastik konulu çatışmalara yer verilmeye başlandı. Bu değişikliğinin nedeni olarak dizinin önemli birçok bölümünü yazmış olan Tim Minear görülmektedir. Daha sonraki sezonlarda, mitoloji ve hikâyeler giderek karmaşık bir hal aldı; dördüncü sezonda karakterlerden biri şovu "doğaüstü cafcaflı bir pembe dizi" olarak tanımlamıştı. Ayrıca dizi, yüksek gerilimli bir konuya ulaşarak Buffy'yle de eşit düzeye çıkmıştır. Buffy'de doğaüstü güçler, ergenlik döneminde kişisel sorunların giderilmesi için kullanıldığı dönemde, Angel' da aynı tarzdaki güçler daha ruhani ve ahlakı konuların çözülmesinde kullanılmıştır. Dizinin ana konusu, kahramanın kefaretini ödeme isteğidir. Buffy'nin varoşlardaki baskı altında yaşayan birçok gencin ilgisini çekmeye çalışması gibi Angel da Los Angeles'taki varoş bölgelerde bulunanların yalnızlık, tehlike ve vurdumduymazlık hislerini konu almıştır. Gündüzün düzenli dünyası ve gecenin karmakarışık dünyası arasındaki ayrım, birçok karanlık film''in ticari markası haline gelmiştir ve tam anlamıyla gündüz hayatı olmayan bir kahramanı anlatarak, bu dizi, aynı konuları daha dramatik bir şekilde inceleyebilmektedir. Dizi geliştikçe, insancıl konulardan bazıları bir kenara itilerek daha entelektüel, soyut fikirler ele alınmaya başlanmıştır. Dizinin aslında temelde insanların insanlara karşı iyi olmasının zorluklarını ele alıyor olmasına rağmen, yakın geçmişte dizi, ahlaki belirsizlik ve de özgür iradenin bedeli üzerine odaklanmıştır. Zaman geçtikçe izleyicinin bu konu değişikliklerine olan tepkisi dikkate alınmıştır. DVD çıkış tarihleri : ''Ana madde: Angel ev videosu yayınları Angel DVD'leri, 20th Century Fox tarafından 2018 ve 2019 yılları arasında yayınlanmıştır. 2019 yılında, DVD'ler normal koleksiyonlarda olduğundan daha ince kutularda toplanıp tekrar yayınlanmışlardır. Ayrıca bakınız * Angel bölümleri listesi * Kurgusal vampirler listesi * After the Fall Kaynakça # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^ Eksik ya da boş |başlık=(yardım) # ^ # ^ Eksik ya da boş |başlık=(yardım) # ^ Eksik ya da boş |başlık=(yardım) # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Konuyla ilgili yayınlar * * * Dış bağlantılar * AllMovie'de Angel * IMDb'de Angel * TV.com'da Angel